Tainted
by KawaiiNatsuki
Summary: Bella Swan had came home from her studies in England and back to Forks. Her brother throws a surprise for her. But when she crushes on Edward, what will happen?


**This is my version of Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. If you've never read the book then I suggest you don't read this. You wouldn't enjoy it anyway.**

***************

**Bella's Point of View**

I can finally go home and not worry about college for another three months. Hopefully, that gives me time to get more used to things ever since I was gone. Mom is probably still fronting about my return to Forks after three years in England. Yes, I am talking about England. I was studying in England for the last three years of high school. Why? I also don't know the answer to that question.

But I am so glad to finally be able to come home. I missed many holidays -that I was suppose to spend with my family- because the plane tickets were just incredibly expensive. Plus, I don't want Charlie to work harder than usual to fulfill my needs. Or my brother, Emmett. I know he loves me and would buy me just anything I want, but he'll need the money for college and dinner with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Don't even let me start on Renee. No matter what, I will **not** ask her for money.

The flight from England to Forks -with stops- is approximately eleven hours. The plane had finally landed in Forks and my body is numb. I have to remind myself not to get on any more planes.

As I was walking out of the plane with my many suitcases, I spotted Renee and Charlie. Renee was still young and Charlie had not changed since the last time I've seen them; three years ago. Renee was waving enthusiastically at me and calling out my name, jumping all the while.

I did not have the chance to walk over to them when Renee ran up to me and hug me tightly to her. "Oh, Bella!" she sobbed. "It's been so long! Mommy missed you so much!" Renee was sobbing into my turtleneck sweater. She pulled away seconds later and looked me up and down. Her eyebrows pulled together and she smiled brightly. "Bellas, you're so beautiful!" she commented. I could careless.

"Come on, Renee. We have to get her home and celebrate," Charlie said, taking my suitcase with him. Renee and I followed him out of the airport and got in Emmett's jeep. It was easy to remember that this is his car since it was the only car he would ride in. I have to thank Emmett for making Charlie take the jeep instead of his cruiser.

The ride back home was not as bad as the plane. But I am so excited to see Emmett again. He was always entertaining. Renee said that he invited some of his friends over to help celebrate my return.

Emmett had told me about his friends. One was Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin -though not identical- and his girlfriend, Alice Cullen. He said that she was short with spiky black hair and has a brother name Edward. Edward was the one that really caught my attention. I was really looking forward to meet him.

The jeep pulled into the street and parked in front of the garage. The house was re-located by Renee I presume. The house was bright white with tints of lavender. It was defiantely Renee. But I liked it. It was much brighter; definately a good feeling.

**Edward's Point of View**

I heard the jeep pulled into the street and parked in front of the house. Emmett was jumping excitedly and ran out the door. We followed him out. At that moment, I saw a flash of brunette. She jumped out of the jeep and into Emmett's arms. Emmett was squishing her into a tight bear hug until she breathed out that she couldn't breathe.

Emmett told me that her name is Bella. Her skin was so pale. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Alice was already squealing when she saw Bella. She jumped at Bella and hugged her. Bella was stunned by Alice sudden movement. Alice -as always- is straight forward and loving. Even Rosalie -who always judges everyone- gave Bella a loving smile and hugged her. I always knew she was a good actress but she wasn't acting. Even Jasper hugged her. Everyone had welcomed her and gave her warmth.

Everyone except me. She saw me staring at her and gave a loving smile. I blushed slightly. Then, Emmett put his arms around my shoulders roughly -grinning like an idiot. "Bells, this is Edward," he introduced us. Bella grinned widely at me and hugged me. I was taken back and couldn't move. Everyone else just laughed.

Emmett saw my confuse expression and laughed. "It's her way of saying hi. You saw everyone else doing it," he chuckled. I shot him a glare and he laughed even **louder** than usual. Then I heard a soft giggle. I turned to see Bella giggling.

**Emmett's Point of View**

**Wow!** Edward got nervous then froze. That's really hard to believe when he's always so cool about everything. This is a discovery. I need to keep note.

"Emmett! Come and get Bella's stuff and bring it to her room," Charlie shouted over to me. I scurried over to the jeep and there was about two suitcases. As I was bringing them up the stairs to her room, I can hear Alice squeaking about the plans she had for us. I can hear Rosalie groan.

I sprinted to Bella's room and laid her suitcases on the floor next to her bed. While I was rushing down the steps, I heard a crash. I hurried down the steps and saw the commotion. It was again involved Bella. I knew she was clumsy but I didn't think she was **this **clumsy.

The living room table was flipped over -smashed in the middle- and there was the **real **mess; Bella and Edward were holding each other. Correction; Edward was holding Bella with her on top of him on the living room carpet. Edward was holding Bella to his chest and was laying on top of the ruined table. Everyone else was gasping.

I can already tell that something had put those two kids in that situation.

**Alice's Point of View**

As Emmett carried Bella's things to her room, I was already squealing over the plans I had for us to do. It would be even **more better** if Bella doesn't refuse. I knew she hated surprises -thank you Emmett for telling me that- and I definately know she was going to refuse. But as much as I liked the plan, I'm still getting shivers from just thinking about it. Hello, my number one phobia! You are not going to ruin my plan today! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Then I heard Jasper calling my name, "Alice? Are you okay?" He was merely an inch away from he and I can feel his hot breath. I jumped at him and he held me tightly, chuckling.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see Bella walking into the living room but then slipped. Edward jumped to her side and pulled her tightly to his chest and landed on the table, smashing it. Edward -along with the living room- was a mess.

I can hear Emmett running down the steps and stared -mouth agape- at the huge mess. He went into the living room and helped the two up. Bella was unharmed and was in one piece. Edward however was.........

"Edward, we need you to wash up, man. You look horrible," Emmett groaned. Edward's head was bleeding and his back was sore and bruised, bleeding even.

Edward growled but obeyed. Everyone looked at Bella -blushing tomato red- and raised their eyebrows.

"She's clumsy," Emmett explained putting his arms around her shoulders. Bella blushed even more. "She fell down two flights of stairs in London, remember?"

Then, it slapped me in the face. I let go of Jasper and then looked Bella up and down. She doesn't have any bruises **or **stitches. "I thought someone pushed her?" I asked and Emmett just shook his head. "How come there's nothing on her?"

"She's just lucky," he answered. He laughed a loud, husky laughed as Rose slapped him in the back of his head. That was when Edward came down the steps, shirtless.

Bella had her face hidden behind Emmett's muscular arms. Emmett chuckled. "Go get a shirt from my dresser before Bella faints," he suggested. Edward just glared and went back upstairs.

"Time for dinner, kids," Renee chimed and set up the table. Everyone gathered around and started eating. Everyone ate to their hearts' content. Everyone except Edawrd. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and I can see the purple through it. I winced. He must be in a lot of pain.

Dinner was over and everyone was relaxing outside. Then, I had a great idea on how to start the night. "Why don't we play a little game?" I asked. Everyone looked at me in horror.

"What kind of game are we talking about here?" Emmett asked.

"Test of Courage!" I screamed. Everyone tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "We'll all go into this haunted house and **anyone **that actually survive wins," I explained.

"I don't know," I heard Jasper murmured. I galnced at him and he smiled. 'Doesn't this kind of thing freak you out, Alice?"

"Yeah, why do you want to?" Rosaile asked. She was obviously amused.

"It'll be fun. Plus, you go with a partner."

Then, I saw Edward's head shot up. I saw him looked nervously at Bella. I was grinning **so **mischievously now. I know he would chose Bella as his partner. It was so obvious. But I had another thought in mind........

"I'm up for it,"I heard Emmett said while grinning and put his arms around Rosalie's waist. "I got Rose."

Jasper grabbed my hand and smiled at me. He was so adorable but I have to chose another partner to night. "Sorry, Jazzy, but I want Bella tonight," I apologized. He pouted and then let go of my hand. I gave him a quick kiss and danced over to Bella.

I saw Edward's face dropped. Then I saw Bella had on a look of disappointment. It was hard to do this but boy is it fun. Edward was stuck with Jasper for the night.....huh. I miss Jasper.

Get ready, everyone. The night of terror is about to begin. I grinned and laughed to myself.


End file.
